livecodefandomcom-20200223-history
MobileStoreProductProperty
Retrieve a property of a purchased product.Syntax: mobileStoreProductProperty (, ) Examples: on purchaseStateUpdate pPurchaseID, pProductID, pState switch pState case "paymentReceived" answer "Payment received. Date of purchase is : " \ && mobileStoreProductProperty (pProductID, "purchaseDate" ) offerPurchasedProduct pProduct mobileStoreConfirmPurchase pProductID mobileStoreDisablePurchaseUpdates Use the mobileStoreProductProperty function to retrieve a property of the purchased product. The function mobileStoreProductProperty is used to retrieve a property of the purchased product. It should be handled in the purchaseStateUpdate message. The properties that can be queried depend on the store that is used. For Samsung Store (Android), you can query the properties: - title : title of the item purchased - productId : identifier of the purchased product - price : price of purchased product - currencyUnit : currency unit of the product price - description : description of the item as specified in Samsung Seller Office - itemImageUrl : URL where the image (if any) of the purchased product is stored - itemDownloadUrl : URL to download the purchased product - paymentId : payment ID of the purchased product - purchaseId : purchase ID of the purchased product - purchaseDate : purchase date, in milliseconds - verifyUrl : IAP server URL for checking if the purchase is valid for the IAP server, using the "purchaseId" value For Google Play Store (Android), you can query the properties : - productId : identifier of the purchased product - packageName : application package for which the purchase originated - orderId : unique order identifier for the transaction. This corresponds to the Google Wallet Order ID - purchaseTime : time the product was purchased, in milliseconds - developerPayload : developer-specified string that contains supplemental information about an order. You can specify a value for this in mobileStoreMakePurchase - purchaseToken : token that uniquely identifies a purchase for a given item and user pair. - itemType : type of the purchased product, inapp or subs - signature : string containing the signature of the purchase data that was signed with the private key of the developer. The data signature uses the RSASSA-PKCS1-v1_5 scheme For Amazon Store (Android) you can query the properties : - productId : identifier of the purchased product - itemType : type of the purchased item, CONSUMABLE, ENTITLED or SUBSCRIPTION - subscriptionPeriod : string indicating the start and end date for subscription (only for itemType = "SUBSCRIPTION" ) - purchaseToken : purchase token that can be used from an external server to validate purchases For iTunes Store (iOS), you can query for the properties: - quantity : amount of product purchased. You can specify a value for this in mobileStoreMakePurchase - productId : identifier of the purchased product - receipt : block of data that can be used to confirm the purchase from a remote server with the itunes store - purchaseDate : date the purchase/restore request was sent - transactionIdentifier : unique identifier for a successful purchase/restore - originalPurchaseDate : date of original purchase, for restored purchases - originalTransactionIdentifier : transaction identifier of the original purchase, for restored purchases - originalReceipt : the receipt for the original purchase, for restored purchases Parameters: *productID: The identifier of the requested product. *propertyName: The name of the requested property to get. *Returns: Returns the value of the requested property for the purchased product. See also: mobileStoreDisablePurchaseUpdates (command),mobileStoreEnablePurchaseUpdates (command),mobileStoreRequestProductDetails (command),mobileStoreMakePurchase (command),mobileStoreSetProductType (command),mobileStoreConsumePurchase (command),mobileStoreConfirmPurchase (command),mobileStoreVerifyPurchase (command),mobileStoreCanMakePurchase (function),mobileStorePurchasedProducts (function),mobileStorePurchaseError (function),purchaseStateUpdate (message),productRequestError (message),productDetailsReceived (message),